User blog:DarlynMaePaguio/Chapter Twelve
Premise As the kids challenge the Trump Siblings to a great battle in Trump Castle, Jones mast save a group of enslaved children from being harvested as the power source for Gumbald Plot Darlene and the others rush up the stairs of the castle, fighting through the enemy pirates, but as they near the top they come to a chamber where the floor and ceiling close in on them. Darlene and Hiro’s gangs struggle to hold it up as Margo is knocked out, and Helen takes Margo to safety. Helen reveals that she was the one to steal the Titan Tower, as he wanted to (mistakenly) bring Darlene to Clockwork Dimension. Lucy blames it on Helen’s for Darlene, but Helen replies that she wanted the Adventure Time Villains defeated so the dimension could be free and she could save her child, as Clockwork Dimension is her chance. Helen rushes ahead to face the Trump Siblings, leaving Darlene and others to their fate. Sir Slicer then arrives, drawing his sword and saying how Finn gave him the scar he has across his face. Zane replies that Finn does remember Pin Joker, so Sir Slicer becomes angry, using Sword of Arrows to stick Wu-Cru full of needles. The Ninjas falls to one knee, as the needles were tipped with poison. Kai tells Darlene to hold on a little longer as he draws his sword and charges at Sir Slicer, but a fence comes up in front of Sir Slicer, causing Kai to only slash it instead. Sir Slicer jabs his sword through the fence, getting Kai in the midsection, and so he carries away the injured Kai on the lift, where he is brought to King Gumbald to be crucified. At the top floor of the castle, Kai and others hang bound to crosses as King Gumbald readies to Cannon to blow them all apart. He says that Sharice must be overjoyed, but Sharice aims a kick at King Gumbald, snapping how she'd rather die with her friends then marry him. King Gumbald strikes her across the face, saying it can be arranged, and so Sharice is set up to be killed as well. Upon infiltrating the factory, Jones and Loyal quickly find the children, who start chasing them after going feral from mind control implants. Loyal keeps the children occupied while Jones searches for the source of the mind control's signal, only to saw his friends in dire danger. Down below, Margo wakes up to see Luffy struggling under the ceiling, asking where Helen went. Darlene explains Helen went to fight the Adventure Time Villains, so Lucy and the girls runs up the stairs after him, much to Darlene's dismay but Jones was able to help them. Meanwhile, King Gumbald fires up the Cannon, but before he can fire, a large metal wall comes up, with Helen standing before it. She walks forward with dynamite strapped to her midsection, and holds a lighter, ready to sacrifice herself for the island. King Gumbald only laughs, stepping forward as he says that detonating the dynamite will only destroy the island's key, which is below his feet, within the castle. If the island key is destroyed, the whole island will be destroyed as well. Before Helen can react, King Gumbald starts tossing her around like a rag doll, knocking the dynamite off of her. Lucy tries in vain to help her. As Helen hits the floor, Sir Slicer picks him up angrily after Helen corrects him on a misspoken word (Sir Slicer misspeaks many times throughout). Lucy then tries to defend Helen. Meanwhile down below, Jones sees that his windmill toy, which Margo kept after fixing it, is broken, so with great fury he pushes up the ceiling, forcing himself up and through the floor of the throne room where the Adventure Time Villains are. Jones break Kai free and Loyal return with feral children chased her. As everyone gapes in shock, Loyal picks up a stick of dynamite, notes how knowledge it is, and lights it and discussing about explosive materials. Everyone freaks out for Loyal to throw it away, so Loyal tosses it to the iron wall in front of his crew. It blows the iron wall to pieces, and Jones asks where his friends are, which the Thief Brothers reply to that he just blew them up and went to off with Loyal. However, Jared and others emerge from the smoke, albeit somewhat battered. With the three now free, the Adventure Time Villains burst into action. The Squirrel used Bandit Princess’s gadget jet and chases Vanellope up to the roof of the castle. Hiro upgrade Baymax as he and Me-Mow square off, and Me-Mow laughs that Baymax will not be able to beat her with his bloating body. Vanellope tosses down Baymax’s armor to him, and Baymax puts them on, but Me-Mow refuses to believe they will make a difference. Vanellope find a slingshot and shoots the Squirrel in the face with a Star Ball, and as the Squirrel goes down she tosses the swords down to Sora. Sora catches them and barely blocks Bandit Princess’s sword, who Bandit Princess took a stab at his back. Sora stands in front of Sharice, defending her. King Gumbald run off as Sir Slicer and Miguel begin their fight, as Miguel punching her but finds it has no effect. Sir Slicer declares that his armor is as strong as steel. Me-Mow curls up into a ball and charges at Baymax, but Baymax sends him careening into the roof with one kick. Baymax leaps up and proceeds to kick Me-Mow, several more times until he drives Me-Mow down through the floor, into the island key chamber. He again drives Me-Mow into the ground, and Baymax stands victorious, as Me-Mow lies in a bloody heap. On the balcony, Sora assuming his three sword stance, and he charges at Bandit Princess. The Squirrel declares to Vanellope the power of his poison gas, and he charges at her as Vanellope pretends to be frightened. At the last second Vanellope fires Flaming Star, striking The Squirrel and causing a big explosion. Vanellope falls back into the pool below while The Squirrel is sent flying off into oblivion. Floating in the water, Vanellope yells that The Squirrel got what was coming to her. Miguel kicked on Sir Slicer, but is knocked to the floor. Sora and Bandit Princess trade sword swings, engaging in a fierce duel. Bandit Princess uses Sword of Arrow once more this time, but Sora blows them back with his swords. He stands back up, and Bandit Princess says how she shouldn't be able to stand with all of the poison in her body. Sora replies that he cannot fall, because he faces a long journey and there is one man at the end of it for him to beat. Sora then takes Pin Joker down. Upon seeing the defeat that the other villains endured, Ash flees, dropping his clothes and becoming water again, heading into a pipe, but Riley grabs the pipe and pours Ash into a jar, which she screws shut and holds down. Meanwhile, the fight between Miguel and Sir Slicer continues as Sir Slicer’s arm lights with fire. Miguel grabs onto it but is singed. Sir Slicer starts pounding Miguel around, but Helen fires a missile from the Cannon at Sir Slicer. Sir Slicer is barely able to avoid it as it smashes through the window and flies out into the sky, landing in the water with a great explosion. Helen says that her next shot will not miss. Sir Slicer becomes furious that Helen is using the cannon, so she pulls a gun and fires it at gear. Lucy leaps in the way and is shot in the chest, falling to the ground. Miguel becomes furious and throws Sir Slicer through the wall, causing the entire top tower to tip and water to pour down. Sir Slicer emerges, more furious than ever, and he climbs onto the Cannon and fires it at Miguel. Miguel catches the missile with his arms way out into the sky, and so he pulls it back in to drive the missile right into Sir Slicer’s chest. Sir Slicer is driven through the floor and lands in the island key chamber, where there is a great explosion and the island key is destroyed. Darlene was attacked and chased by children and Jones tried to find Gumbald only to be captured and brought before Gumbald. He sadistically tortures the "Human sympathizer" with electrocution while explaining the plan, stopping only to recharge his armor. Seeing Darlene being overwhelmed, Jones endures the torture and breaks free of his restraints. Fighting back the pain of 10,000 volts, he manages to knock Gumbald’s helmet off and hurls him into the control panel, killing him in the explosion and freeing the children. However, as the children's mind control implants short-circuit, they fall to the ground, appearing dead. This causes Kai to cry out in agony as Darlene watched in horror but see the mysterious ghost who has been following him. The girl tells Darlene it is time for something, and Darlene calmly accompanies her out of the dimension. Afterwards, while Jones is searching for Darlene, he finds the children and discovers they are all alive. Sharice tosses Cookie Monster back to him as congratulations for defeating Gumbald. Helen kneels beside Lucy and sees that Lucy’s chest was protected by a sheet of metal under his shirt. As Helen carries Lucy to safety, the Diamond Clock starts chiming. All of the others recognize the sound as Helen’s music box. It is then revealed that the two scientists they had met earlier were Rick Dicker and Edna Mode. The other head back down out of the castle to the townspeople of Clockwork Town, and meet the two scientists from before again. The scientists explain that Helen’s child is Jack-Jack, and a brief flashback shows Mighty Beauty Queen putting Jack-Jack into her stomach, hoping that she will be invincible. With the key destroyed, the entire island starts to collapse, and the Titan Tower falls from it and into the ocean. The people of the dimension land in the water and scramble into the boats as their island is completely gone, but they know it could not be helped and that they will rebuild a new island and a new future. On board one of the ships, Helen is ready tom get revenge on her former cast members (Miguel, Tuilo, Finn, Stan Pines, Son Goten and Timmy). As they return to Titan Tower, Ramsbottom says that they are great people and that they’ve better off. Lucy says ahe is glad to be on her own, because Helen jumps, declaring that she will continue along with Lucy, and so they deciding to helped them. Jones, still then calls out for Darlene to tell him they succeeded, but she is nowhere to be found and Kai screams. Category:Blog posts